This invention relates to frames for pictures, documents, certificates etc. and more particularly to frames which display either side alternately as composites, composed of two frames and panes, fitted and secured together, which allow quick and easy changes of displayed materials in addition to an optional variety of mats to enhance each display as a suitably decorative item. Presently available picture and document frames usually provide for mounting a single picture which may be bordered by a custom (sometimes professionally) cut mat, all bound between a display glass pane on the front and a suitable non displayed protective cover on the back, all permanently secured within a single frame. Changing this combination to show different subject matter, or to change decorating schemes or mats require extensive dismantling and reassembling, sometimes requiring the services of a professional. There is an abundance of prior framing devices; some provide for displaying pictures from both sides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,704 to Pigg discloses a two sided picture frame with slots for inserting pictures in separate transparent holders and a pivoted base for holding the frame at a proper viewing angle when sitting on a horizontal surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,386 to Wilson discloses a frame with special corner connectors and longitudinal slots for insertion or removal of pictures. Other available frames provide two panes of glass, mounted in the usual permanent fashion, within a single frame for mounting pictures. This allows clear glass surrounding the picture to substitute for the usual mat and shows the wall or other back ground as the mat surrounding the picture.